Team Jacob Wears Pink
by Sheeta Mort
Summary: Jacob runs away from Washington, from life, his heart in a million pieces. He has no idea where he is going, no idea what the future holds and he doesn't care. His suicidal mission turns into the fling of a lifetime...but with whom?
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****This is obviously set before Breaking Dawn. It is also my first Twilight fanfiction. I'm not quite sure where this is going, so bear with me.**

**Prologue**

All relationships have a beginning, some are odder than others. There are many ways outsiders perceive a relationship; age, race, gender...and species. All of those traits have ordinary sides and they all seem to be against me. Fate itself seemed against me and since when have I ever fit in?

My name is Jacob Black.

I've been rejected by the one who meant the world to me.... I put my soul, my heart, into her hands and she broke me. She's the perfect puppet master, the strings attached to my fragile heart are under her complete control. That is until they snapped and wrapped tight around my neck.

Bella Swan, my dear Bella. Who could ever imagine beautiful Bella with the _Beast_?

**-**

Writing seemed impossible, breathing hurt, thinking managed only to anger me. Everything was more intense than ever and yet in a way it all felt useless. When your only love rejects you what's left to live for, when everything around reminds you of her smile, her laugh, the smell of her skin. The only thing is the memories, and those hurt most of all, like thousand of needles stabbing away at your heart. I swore, over and over, that I would never move on.

I can't tell you how many pencils I've broken trying to write her one last goodbye, I had to move onto pens but I had no luck with those either. They simple crumbled under my shaking fingers, I still have the ink stains.

Frustration, anger, sadness, depression. Those are some of the reasons why I finally ran. Destination, I didn't care. Result, life changing.

But.

I guess everything changes, eventually.

I just never expected to fall in love with the enemy.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**  
I remember it perfectly, my confession of love, my funeral. I pleaded her to pick me over the leech. With me at least she would be safe, she would be normal, well perhaps that wasn't completely true. But that parasite must have sunk his fangs deeper into her heart than I thought. They're to be married. What a horrible thought, it still sends shivers of disgust down my spine.

Dreams of her come to me every night I close my eyes. She consumes me, even now while I run like a child from a clown in the circus, too frightened to face fear yet too enrapturing to completely forget.  
How many days have I been running, literally running from the heart ache? I've lost count, no, I never started counting. It seems like only moments and it seems like days, is that possible?

I know I haven't eaten, that's beginning to set in, I'll need to eat soon if I want to stay alive....Do I? Truly, what is left to live for now? I know I'm too pathetic to kill myself; instead I feign parasuicide and run away like a coward. Stupid mutt!

Where am I-... I'm past Seattle, and Twin Falls. All the while I've been running in this large dog form, avoiding everything; simply keeping to the forests. Shades of green everywhere, trees, bushes and shrubs, grass, moss. They all have their individual smells and textures so why does everything remind me of her. Even the shadows of tree remind me of her perfect figure.

_'I've gone insane... yep, now I'm talking to myself, shut up, no you.. Okay fine you win, good.. Wait a moment, what's that smell.. Is it possible, a leech?'_

My sharp eyes darted around the forest, scanning every crack and corner of the dim, morbid earth but it was impossible. If vampires didn't want to be seen then it was going to stay that way. The only possible way would be to track the scent. I tried frantically to pin-point the stench, but it was already surrounding me. Whoever this being was, it had the upper hand, for the moment.  
"Hello wolf"  
The bold yet sexless voice raised the hairs on my back.


End file.
